


Steady Hand

by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alicia Hinden is the wonderful woman who ran the guide dog program btw, Community: hardtime100, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash February, I had to look up her name, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Alicia Hinden has dealt with a lot of CO's judging her  guide dog program. This one happens to be a woman just as arrogant as all the rest.
Relationships: Alicia Hinden/Claire Howell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Steady Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Oz was a gritty, dark show with offensive language and attitudes. 
> 
> Written for Femslash February at the hardtime100 community on dreamwidth.
> 
> Prompt: break

"Sooo... they're not allowed to hit 'em, right?"

"What?" Alicia turned towards the arrival with a succinct question, unflinching judgment in her eyes. 

There was always at _least_ one of these CO's. This time, it happened to be a woman confidently swaggering in after training had ended, Alicia's inmates already departed. 

A looky-loo who had probably traded the duty with Alicia's usual escort in order to come mock her program. Yeah, wasn't the first time, wouldn't be the last. 

"Your little poochie-woochies." Cocky walk, cocky sneer, yeah, the same at every prison. Just as broad and brash as all the others -- her shoulders, the set of her hips, the hand resting pointedly on her nightstick, her nasty attitude. More curves, though, and messy strands of hair escaping the confines of their own tied-back prison. "They're gonna want to hit them, you know." 

"They won't." Alicia said firmly. "If they do, they'll be disqualified from the program." 

The laugh from --nametag she was close enough to read now said Howell-- was just as brash, filling the echoing hard emptiness of the cafeteria. "Oh, sure, these scumfucks are great at following the rules. I'm sure it'll be fine." Sarcastic assurance, harsh expression... but bright eyes -- focused and keen. 

If Alicia were the type to back down? She would be very bad at this. She wasn't-- she was very, very good at it. 

"It's not my first rodeo." Stood her ground, solid stance and crossed arms. 

This one-- Howell-- shrugged, a mockery of submission to Alicia's point. "If you say so, Miss Poochie-Woochie." 

Alicia raised an eyebrow, voice steady, never intimidated by this type. "It's Ms. Hinden." 

Today, this one maybe, Alicia wouldn’t dismiss as easily as she always had the others.

The woman leaned in, head tilting to bring them even closer with a rough whisper. "Sometimes? You gotta hit a bitch to break ‘em." 

Alicia's closed-mouth grin didn't give an inch-- it took one. 

Two. Leaning towards rather than away, into the smell of fruity shampoo instead of boot polish and polyester. 

Three. Casually displacing the firm hand on the butt of the nightstick, backs of her fingers brushing against a warm side with the movement. Alicia left it tucked in its holster-- hand just resting on it in claimed ownership. 

Her whisper now, in Ms. Howell's ear, her confidence against the tickle of those loose wisps of hair. "I know." 

The answering chuckle was lower, the retorts quieted. 

"Not with the dogs, though." Alicia stayed firm. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit fuzzy on the details of Season 5, and don't know where Howell was/what was happening with her plotwise -- so this may be major canon divergence as far as her being there, and not being pregnant.


End file.
